


The Dreams of a Seer

by VoiceOfTheLegion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humanstuck, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfTheLegion/pseuds/VoiceOfTheLegion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over and everyone lives on earth in peace. But Rose hasn't been sleeping well due to dreams that she can't explain. After being woken from her nightmares Rose turns to her computer in search of comfort. But Jade doesn't have enough advice to give and Terezi seems to know more than she is letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams of a Seer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mundaati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/gifts).



The end of the game did not happen the way you expected it to. You didn't really know what you were expecting and neither did anyone else in your weary group of friends. None of you actually thought that you would make it this far after so much had gone so wrong. After all this game had put you through a calm ending was the furthest thing from your mind but as reality faded around you all you felt was peace. Then you woke up in your bed feeling as if you had forgotten something important.  
-  
It was about 3:20 in the morning when Rose woke up drenched in sweat and her heart pounding like a drum. This had been happening to her more and more frequently and she knew that she had no hope of falling back to sleep. Her dreams always managed to wake her up and upset her despite never being able to remember anything other than vague details. With an annoyed huff she threw her covers off and climbed out of bed. There was no point in staying if she wouldn't be able o sleep anymore anyway. She fumbled around in the darkness of her room for a moment before she reached her desk where her laptop was. If she couldn't sleep than she might as well see if anyone was online.   
Dave was usually on at any time and considering how early in the morning it was Jade could also be on as well. Rose didn't get the chance to talk to either of them however because as soon as she logged on a chat box popped up her screen.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  
GC: 1TS 4 B1T 34RLY FOR YOU TO B3 UP 1SNT 1T ROS3  
GC: 4R3 YOU H4V1NG TROUBL3 SL33P1NG  
TT: Maybe. Or I could be staying up late because I want to.  
TT: The possibilities are endless really.  
GC: 3XC3PT W3 BOTH KNOW TH4T WOULD B3 A L13  
GC: WH4T W3R3 YOU DR34M1NG 4BOUT ROS3  
TT: ......  
TT: No one can hide anything from you can they?  
TT: It will always amaze me the way you just know things about us.  
TT: Us being me and the rest of out friends.  
GC: YOU COULD H4V3 TH1S 4B1L1TY 4S W3LL YOU KNOW  
TT: Yes you've said so before.   
TT: Your always very coy on the subject though.   
TT: You'll have to pardon me for being a skeptic but I'll need some proof before I believe you.  
GC: YOU H4V3 4LL TH3 3V1D4NC3 YOU N33D   
GC: 4LL YOU H4V3 TO DO 1S R3M3B3R 1T  
GC: TRY TO R3M3MB3R WH4T H4PP3NS 1N YOUR DR34MS FROM NOW ON  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Sitting back after the chat window had closed Rose reviewed the strange conversation in her head. Conversations with Terezi were usually like this: brief and with her dropping hints to something but to what Rose didn't know. And the one thing that she said at the end of every conversation was always the same. Rose tried to but she could only ever remember bits and pieces of things that didn't make sense. Sometimes in her dreams there was a multicolored ocean where it never stopped raining. Sometimes she dreamed of her dead pet Jaspers dressed as a tentacle princess and telling her to play the rain. In her nightmares there was a big black monster dog with giant wings and covered in blood hunting her and her friends down. But those were just dreams and couldn't mean anything. At least Rose hoped even though deep inside herself she felt a tiny bit of doubt. Before she had time to dwell on it further another chat box popped up on her screen.

GardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]  
GG: Rose! What are you doing up so late?  
GG: I haven't talked to you in so long! :D  
TT: I agree and it is a wrong that we have to correct.  
TT: How have you been Jade? Not to lonely all by yourself on your island I hope?  
GG: Actually I'm haven't been lonely at all.  
GG: A few days ago Feferi and Eridan came to visit me! :D  
GG: They're staying here with me for awhile. :)  
TT: Well isn't it fortunate that we have rich friends that live right on the coast.   
TT: Hey Jade...  
TT: Do you ever get weird dreams?  
GG: ...weird dreams? Well maybe sometimes but doesn't everyone?  
GG: Why do you ask Rose? Are you feeling ok? :/  
TT: Yes I'm fine. Its just something that Terezi mentioned. Nevermind forget it.  
GG: Well ok then. But it Terezi mentioned something about it I wouldn't take it lightly. You know how she is strange and mysterious and knows just about everything.   
TT: I know.  
GG: Well I gotta go. Eridan and Feferi are arguing again.  
GG: Jeez I guess I gotta take care of this. :(  
GG: Bye Rose!   
TT: Take care Jade.  
GardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

By now it was early morning and the first rays of light were beginning to shine through Rose's window. Her conversation with Jade had calmed her nerves from her bad dreams and mysterious conversations with Terezi. Rose was exhausted she could hardly keep her eyes open. Fortunately for her today was a Saturday. She didn't have any plans and her mother hadn't been around lately although Rose wasn't sure where she had slipped off to. Meaning that Rose had the house to herself to do as she pleased. She would spend the day resting she decided as she crawled back into bed.   
In your dreams you are in the medium on your planet The Land of Light and Rain. You and your friends have been playing a very dangerous game along with the assistance of an alien race of Trolls. It was a hard won victory and the odds had been stacked against you. You are the seer of light this is a fact that you know well. All you have to do is remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mundaati as part of the Ladystuck gift exchange. I hope that you liked this. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OCC. Also I'm sorry I couldn't figure out how to get the text colored. Also the reason Terezi knows so much is because of her status as the seer of mind. She never forgot the game like the rest of them.


End file.
